


Miscalculations

by SeireiLeafy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, F/M, Father/Daughter, Fuck Or Die, graphic oral sex, may be considered incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiLeafy/pseuds/SeireiLeafy
Summary: A minor miscalculation leads to an interesting evening for Mayuri Kurotsuchi. PWP, minor fluff.(reposted from my Fanfiction.net account)





	Miscalculations

Kurotsuchi Mayuri felt his body twitch and spasm, unheeding his minds fervent commands that it stop. Sweat dripped from his pores, and he gripped the sheets below him as tightly as he could through his exhaustion, barely managing to ignore the sensation the action sent throughout his body. He silently cursed himself, along with his decision to test one of his recent experiments on himself. 

He had known that the concoction was not yet complete when he had foolishly decided to drink it, but he had needed to observe the effects its current state would provide so he knew how to continue. After he'd swallowed the light blue liquid, he had felt an intense burn spread quickly throughout his body, accompanied with a throbbing ache. As he sat and waited for another symptom to present itself, he was acutely aware of the burning and throbbing becoming localised in a less than desirable area. Now as he lay on his bed 3 whole hours later, he once again cursed himself, along with his now rather treacherous body. 

For those three hours leading up to this moment, he had been sporting a rather persistent erection. His experiment had not been created for this purpose, mind you. Mayuri was many things, but despite what many people claimed, he was not a pervert. The concoction was created with the intention that it cause mind-numbing pain to whomever drank it whenever something would come in contact with their skin. Even the softest and gentlest of touches would make flesh feel as if it was searing off, and bones feel like they were snapping in twain. This was the reason that he had decided to test the potion on himself. He wasn't immune to pain, not by a long shot, but he could still keep his wits about him, and there was no way that he could actually die from the effects. If he had decided to use the potion of one of his subordinates, they would either be in too much pain to relay the exact effects, or they would succumb to the pain before any relevant information could be given. Likely both.

Unfortunately, he had clearly made an error in his calculations during its creation, and instead of touch inducing pain, it induced almost painful, blinding pleasure. 

He was naked now, having stripped from his clothing when the incessant rubbing of their material against his impossibly sensitive skin had become too much for him to handle. The bedsheets that he lay on were slightly softer, offering a relief from his hakama's scratchiness. However, it was a small comfort, the soft material still sliding against his skin, shooting unwanted pleasure through his body. The spasming of his disloyal muscles making him brush unintentionally against his bed

He closed his eyes, body still trembling, attempting to take his mind off of the pressure building in his lower abdomen, and the heat encasing his body. He didn't bother opening them when he heard the door to his chamber click open, knowing instantly who it was. He heard feet approach his bed, not troubling himself to cover up. He didn't think he could handle the friction once again on his excitable skin. Besides, the woman who had come to stop by his bed had seen him naked before many times, and vice versa, her being his creation, the only one who he could remotely trust. Nemu. 

She also had never minded seeing him without clothes, as she had been created with the same mindset that he held himself, that the human form was merely something to be studied, not lusted after. 

Opening his tired eyes, he turned his head to look up at her, wincing at the sensation the small movement caused as the back of his head slid along the pillows. He had cut his blue hair back into the loose Mohawk he used to wear, leaving the flesh on either side of his head bare to the tingle of painful pleasure. 

Glancing up at Nemu, Mayuri was confused as to the sight that had greeted him. His Lieutenant was standing stiffly, a deep blush crossing her face, and was clearly ogling his vulnerable body. Her pupils were dilated so that there was barely a rim of green surrounding deep black. Even his his clouded state of mind, Mayuri quickly and easily placed the emotion his creation was displaying. Lust. 

Groaning as he identified the look, he tilted his head back, once again the contact with the pillow beneath him creating a flash of pleasure, making him gasp. With the movement, the large squared, golden studs that adorned his ears clanked. He saw Nemu's eyes flick momentarily to his face at the noise, her blush deepening further. She stood there quietly and continued to observed him, and for once, he let her, not able to stop her despite how uncomfortable it made him feel. He watched her as her eyes scanned his face, taking in his disheveled form. He knew that he looked a mess. His usual black and white paint still decorated his face, but incessant rubbing of his skin at the beginning of this situation in an attempt to soothe the ache had streaked it, with the help of the salty sweat that crested his features. As her eyes travelled down his body, he quickly assessed how he was positioned. His right arm was resting by his side loosely, his left was bent at the elbow, hand resting by his head. He had his legs spread wide, any contact that skin made with skin practically unbearable in his current state, legs barely bent at the knees. His chest heaved as she raked her eyes over his form, lungs filling with unsteady, deliberate breaths as he reminded himself to breathe around the pleasure filtering through his senses. 

He knew that he wasn't what most, if any, would call attractive, despite the fact that no one ever saw him without his face paints. He didn't consider himself attractive, and he had never cared that he wasn't. But now as Nemu stared down at him, he couldn't help the inkling of self-conciousness that peeked out from underneath layers of pleasured pain. As if he was being compared to every male in Soul Society. And he hated it.

He began to open his mouth, to tell Nemu to quit staring, to leave the room, perhaps both. But what came out instead was a breathy moan as his body spasmed again against his will, making pleasure shoot through all his nerves, followed closely by pain, and his hips thrust slightly into the air. He groaned again, his member twitching violently as his body touched back down on the mattress. He longed to reach down and grasp himself, but he wouldn't. Couldn't. 

It's not that he was adverse to touching himself. He felt no shame in the act, like some others might claim to feel. He knew that his body had its own needs, and occasionally those needs had to be met. However, in his current predicament, touching himself anywhere caused pain. That pain was increased exponentially when he touched his member. Of course, it was the first thing he had attempted when he realised what his potion had done to his body, and the pain had literally brought him to his knees. This needed to end, and it needed to end now. But he couldn't figure out exactly how to do that. 

Turning his eyes once again to Nemu, he watched as her fists clenched and unclenched, and her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip, her gaze focused on his hips, looking almost mesmerized by them thrusting into the air a few moments ago. Drawing in a shaky breath, he spoke for the first time since she had entered his chambers. 

“Nemu...” 

He startled himself with his voice, it was raspy and breathy and full of something he had never heard in his own tenor, and he quickly recognised it as need. He sounded needy. He should have cursed himself again for the degrading pitch to his voice, but he found himself once again not caring.

Her eyes again shifted to his face. He watched as she took a deep breath, just as shaky as his was.

“I could help you, sir, if you would like me to.”

His golden eyes widened at what those words suggested. He couldn't believe that she was actually here beside him, offering to tend to his leaking arousal. He almost accepts, the thought of release weighing against his better judgment and making him seriously consider begging her rather than asking her to do just that. Then a thought arose that made that idea not seem so good after all. The pain that his hand had brought him when he had touched himself surfaced in his mind, and he cringed as the unpleasant ghost of the sensation swept over him. He began to object, his still trembling body tensing at the vibrations his own voice sent through him, “Nemu, I can't-”

She cut him off, her voice steady despite the fact that the words she spoke made him shiver involuntarily. “I won't use my hand, sir.”

The shiver that ran through his body intensified as he imagined the scene that she was suggesting. He could see her in his mind's eye, licking and sucking at him, and he thanked the fact that he could not feel the imagined tongue tracing his member. Any other day, the warm muscle would be pleasurable across his hot skin, but in this state, he could only imagine the feeling as painful and raw.

“Please sir. I only want to help.” 

His eyes still trained on her face, he tried to sort through the conflict in his mind. He unconsciously bit his lower lip, immediately regretting the action as a sting of painful pleasure shot to his groin. He let out a choked moan at the feeling, and squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing had become more laboured than it had been before, and he attempted to calm himself, lest he hyperventilate. He tried to imagine himself anywhere but where he was, feeling anything other than what he was. But all images that came to his mind centred around Nemu, around her suckling at his tender flesh. His less-than-successful effort to ease his mind was interrupted, however, when he felt the presence beside his bed move towards him, face coming to stop a mere hairs breadth away. When he opened his eyes, he was staring straight into deeply aroused globes of green. Nemu's breath fanned across his face making him whimper. Actually whimper. The closeness of their skin prickling at his nerves, and he inhaled shallowly, holding the air in his lungs as she tilted her head slightly back. He continued to look her in the eye as he felt her tongue flick out and lap gently at the area he had bitten down on. He let out the breath he had been holding when he felt the contact of the wet muscle, a light tingling sensation springing from the action she had boldly made. The pleasing feeling spread across the skin around his lips, and calmed the raging nerves below it. She pulled back and looked down at him, her face pensive, most likely expecting punishment for her gesture. But he only looked back up at her. Surely if the circumstances were different, he would have pushed her away, called her a few choice names and probably hit her for her insolence and audacity. 

But it had felt so good, for the first time that day he had felt his body ease as actual pleasure sung through his muscles, overtaking pain if only for a few seconds. And, god, she was offering more. She was offering to take away the pain he felt in his body, to stop the trembling that wracked his limbs. To stop the pressure pressing against his leaking tip.

Before he had the chance to change his mind, he agreed. Once again his voice sounding as if it came from anywhere except his own mouth, he whispered, “Okay.”

A small smile graced Nemu's usually emotionless features, lighting her arousal-darkened eyes slightly with delight. She shifted slightly to bring herself more fully onto the bed, moving her body tentatively so as to not touch his skin with her own. When she came to a stop, her body was positioned over his, her left leg between his spread ones, the other on the outside of his own left leg. Her arms braced her on either side of his torso, fingers tucked to her palms to avoid accidentally brushing them against his sides. He watched as she once again looked up at him, a smile was still dancing across her lips, though it had become nervous. But she wasn't wavering. As she leant down for the second time towards his face, his tongue shot out to lick at his dry lips. Her eyes caught the movement, and seconds later, her lips were one his. 

Pleasure sung through his body, lacking the pain that he had started to associate with it. Her lips were smooth and comforting, and he found himself pushing his head up, pressing his own lips harder against them. He hesitated slightly when he felt her tongue reach out a flick at his lip again, and he knew what she was silently asking. In his many years of life, Mayuri had had countless bed partners (all of them willing thank you very much), but it had always been purely physical, a means of release. Because of the unattached-ness of the encounters, he had never felt it appropriate to involve an act as intimate as kissing. Adding that to his overall isolated lifestyle in his many labs, he was left with the rather embarrassing predicament of this being his first kiss. Ever. 

Deciding to abandon his hesitation, he opened his mouth slightly, groaning loudly as he felt Nemu's tongue slide against his. The intense pleasure of the act circulated his body, and he felt burning pain give way to the flood of sensations. The aching was still there, and his limbs were still trembling with the feeling, but the pleasure was more pronounced now than before, allowing him to move his head in time with the kiss. 

When the time came for them to part, Mayuri was gasping for air. The pleasure that had taken over his body had become too much for him when coupled with a lack of oxygen. Nemu was also breathing heavily above him, and he watched as her eyes softened, and he knew what was coming. “Mayuri-sama... Was that your first kiss?”

Mayuri was not blushing, and anyone who would have tried to point out the pink marking his face would be fairly quickly put back into their rightful place, regardless of his situation. He turned his head away from his subordinate, cursing his body to hell and back for the perfidious display of emotions branded across his face. For a second there was silence and stillness, the only noise pervading the air the sounds of Mayuri's laboured breaths and Nemu's almost controlled ones. He felt lips connect with his cheek and as they pulled back, he turned his head back towards her. A kind smile had adorned her face. He felt himself relax slightly, the pinkish hue across his nose diminishing. 

“It's okay, Mayuri-sama. I won't tell.”

Moment's later, he was gasping as her tongue trailed wetly down his lightly muscled chest. He wasn't particularly huge when it came to muscles, paling in comparison to the head captains, but he still had some size to him. They weren't inordinately defined either, like the barbarian of squad 11's. No, his muscles were average, if not slightly slender, and they quivered as Nemu's hot muscle slid across them. She was moving purposely to obviate touching her skin to his own, and he attempted not to squirm as she reached his navel to avoid the unpleasant sensation of the material against his back. She dipped her tongue into the small indent on his stomach, and he grunted at the feeling, revelling in painless pleasure her touch was bringing him. 

When her tongue left his skin, he looked down at her questioning expression. Her mouth was hovering just above his member, the precum oozing from his tip dripping down his shaft. He barely stop himself from biting his lip again at the unbridled lust in her eyes. Closing his own golden orbs, he reigns in his desire to lift his hips to her mouth. When he opens them, she's still kneeling between his legs and he can't stop the words that fall from his mouth. 

“Nemu... Please...”

He hadn't expected her reaction to his plead to be so sudden. A flash of surprise had crossed her face at his unnecessary plea, and then her mouth was around his erection, completely engulfing it. He cried out at the pure, unabashed pleasure that soared through his nerve endings, and launched himself into a sitting position. His left hand went straight to her hair, gripping it lightly, not noticing that the contact with it didn't cause him pain. He didn't want to hurt her. She was giving him nothing but pleasure at her own expense, and he would not cause her pain as payment. He could feel her saliva coat him as she bobbed up and down on his sensitive organ, and he groaned almost continuously at the onslaught on his pleasure senses. She pulled back, relieving him from the delicious suction, and pressed her tongue just underneath the head of his erection, putting heavenly pressure on the hypersensitive vein that ran the full course of the underside of his member. After a second, she dragged the wet muscle up over his tip, dipping it almost forcefully into the small opening. Mayuri let a noise out of his throat that, if he had to try, he could only describe as halfway between a deep groan and a breathy gasp. He couldn't understand how exactly Nemu was creating such sinful pleasure with just her mouth, but a small part of him, way back in the recesses of his mind, hoped that she attained the skill through practice. 

He shifted his weight, his hand brushing against her own, and when she pushed her mouth back over his erection, taking him all the way in, he grasped at the appendage. Entwining his fingers with hers, he didn't notice the lack of pain, and he didn't notice Nemu look up at him when she felt him grab her. He hung his head forward, mouth opening wider to take in deeper breaths, and he felt his entire body spasm. The coil in his groin tightened ever so slightly and he clenched his eyes shut, managing to whisper a small warning to his subordinate. 

“Nemu, I-”

And then he did. The coil snapped and he threw his head back, almost screaming his release. Three long hours, though it was probably closer to four now, and he finally had relief. Letting himself fall gently back against the mattress, he tried to steady his laboured breathing and still his trembling muscles. He felt Nemu swallow around him, and gave a useless shrug of his hips at the feeling on his now more-sensitive-than-ever member. He lay still as she pulled her mouth from him, licking up small bits of white substance as she went. 

He opened his eyes to look at her as she sat kneeling between his legs. She smiled down at him, and he gave her an exhausted smile back, watching as a confused look crossed her features at the gesture. It was replaced however by that same kind smile from before, before her eyes travelled down to his side. “It would seem the sensitivity in your skin has faded, sir.”

He followed her gaze to their still entwined fingers, and groaned in relief. Before he could change his mind he yanked on the hand he held in his own, making Nemu fall forwards onto his body. She tried to steady herself as she went, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, let go of her hand, and held her to him, grateful for the weight on his now much-too-light body. He could feel her stiffen for a few short moments, before her muscles complied with the comfortable position and relaxed. He held her closer still when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. 

By now his breathing had evened out, and he reached down blindly to his left to lift the abandoned blanket up over them. When the material had settled over their bodies, Mayuri twisted gently to his side so that Nemu would end up lying next to him, her head to his chest, and she complied. Moving down slightly in the bed, he pressed his forehead to hers, reveling in the warm breath that cascaded over his face. He watched as her eyes opened to meet his, and hesitating for mere moments, he leant forward and connected his lips to hers in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, she was smiling. 

He really loved that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
